


Hello

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, bc apparently these two are lame and also gay as fuck for each other?, just another lame video let's be honest don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> when u r lame as fuck and adele writes a song about you

_Hello, can you hear me?_  
_I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 

_Hello, how are you?_  
_It’s so typical of me to talk about myself, I’m sorry_  
_I hope, that you’re well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 

 

so who is volunteering to write me their breakup that lead to stevie calling xabier a thousand times?

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha whoooooopss
> 
> [also available at my tumblr which is full of all of this kind of crap if the vimeo player doesn't work]
> 
> [[also esther i really only posted this for you bc you don't have tumblr]]


End file.
